


Adrenaline

by melanoradrood



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, FF.net to AO3, post 4x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoradrood/pseuds/melanoradrood
Summary: Klaroline Drabble. One Shot. No Follow Up. By Request Only via tumblr.Jomosfamilyjewels: I seriously hope that Caroline kicks Elena’s ass tomorrow night. At least that will put a smile on my face after this episode is all said and done with.Sariegjazacs: And imagine Klaus watching from the sidelines and being ridiculously turned on I mean what am I talking about what





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic from FF.net that needed to be on AO3.

Klaus had no idea what he was doing at this stupid thing. Call it morbid curiosity, that he was actually attending a cheer competition, but he had overheard Stefan and Caroline discussing Elena returning to cheerleading, and he couldn’t resist seeing Caroline in a tiny cheerleading outfit.

The Timberwolves had performed and he had loved the sight of Caroline’s long legs on display. The entire outfit left not much to the imagination, but he was still dying to peel it off of her. They hadn’t spoken since that night on the Gilbert front porch, and his entire body felt the loss of her presence. She was only twenty feet in front of him, her back to him, and her blonde ponytail swinging back and forth. When she turned in one of the moves their eyes met for a moment, and her body went rigid.

He had no time to pull her aside after the routine. She was dragging Elena by the arm down the hallway of the school and he followed quietly. Stefan and Damon were waiting for them, and then he heard Caroline yelling about Elena “drinking the competition”. He had to admit, he liked emotionless Elena’s style. And then he heard a slap.

He opened up the door to see a shocked Damon and Stefan staring at Elena, with her hand raised up in the air, and Caroline holding her cheek. Klaus was ready to step in, or better yet to yell at the Salvatore brothers to do something, when Caroline’s fangs dropped.

“I have dealt with enough of your bullshit, Elena. The world does not revolve around you.”

And then his beautiful little blonde grabbed Elena Gilbert by her long hair and yanked her down to the ground. Stefan and Damon were moving now, but he grabbed them both, holding them back. He only managed to get a good grip on Stefan and Damon charged forward to save Elena. But Caroline was stronger. She was angrier. And she was glorious to watch.

Her arm flung backwards and knocked Damon away from her. She then began using both hands to punch Elena while the other girl tried to fight her off. After a few swings and Damon trying to stop her again, Caroline broke the other girl’s neck. It was then that Klaus released Stefan.

“You little bitch,” Damon was saying, but Stefan had already charged forward to stop his brother from hurting Caroline.

“Shut up, Damon. She will be fine once she wakes up. I’m done with this shit.”

She looked up to see Klaus there and let her fangs recede. Their eyes locked and she waited a moment before pushing herself up off her former best friend. She was still wearing that tiny cheer costume and it was undeniable how badly Klaus wanted her, right then and there. 

“Give me a ride home?” she asked, and Klaus nodded. She gave him an award winning smile, and he slipped off his leather jacket and put it around her shoulders, much like he had seen the quarterback do for his little sister. Caroline accepted the jacket and she waved back to Stefan. “Call me later. I’ll be at the Mikaelson mansion.”

Well, that was news to Klaus, but he didn’t respond. She hopped into his vehicle and he was glad he had driven the sports car today. She looked good, sitting beside him, and as they approached her house, she simply said, “No, your place.”

He still slowed out front, and his eyes locked on her long legs. It was like pulling teeth, trying to force words out. “Are you sure you don’t want to change first?”

Caroline’s eyes locked with his as she glanced up, and he could see the sultry look behind them. “Do you not like my cheerleading outfit? I thought you might enjoy taking it off of me.”

“Caroline,” he grounded out, but she was already looking back out the window. Pink was spreading over her cheeks, and he realized then that he could smell her arousal. The fact that he was turned on, first from the outfit, then from her fight with Elena, was turning her on. He began to drive again, trying to ignore the need to pull over right then and take her on the hood of his car.

They were driving down the wooded road and she suddenly yelled out, “Stop!”

He did so and turned to her, only to see her shrugging off his jacket. She was opening the car door and he did the same, getting out after her. “Caroline, we don’t have-”

“Shh!” Her words cut him off and he tried to listen for what she could hear. And then he heard it. There was a dear nearby, and Caroline was in full hunter mode. She had a lot of adrenaline running through her from that fight, and what she wanted now was to feed and to please herself. He had been one mean to an end, but the deer was calling to her more than that. 

He should have taken her home. He should have offered to give her a dream. Something to keep her from acting irrationally. To keep her from doing something she would regret the next day. But right now, he didn’t care. He was done being strong. They wanted each other, and he would have her.

Caroline shot off into the woods and he followed, watching her. The veins were apparent on her face and her fangs had dropped, and then she was charging into a deer. The animal had no chance as she sank in and drank. He wanted to drink with her, but he wouldn’t take this from her. Perhaps next time... If there was a next time.

Caroline drank until there was nothing left and then she looked up at him, the blood running down her face. He waited for her to run away, the adrenaline perhaps gone from her body now, and she stared at him for a moment, then rushed towards him. Her lips were on his and Klaus let her push him into a tree.

His hands grabbed her hips and he twisted her around, his lips ravishing hers. Her fangs were still dropped and she bit his tongue, then moaned at the taste of his blood. He let his fangs drop as well and nipped at her lip. She moaned again at this, and he grabbed her tight as he ran to his car. He needed her, now, and they were already so close to the house.

They got to his car and he laid Caroline down on the hood. Her blonde hair was splayed out for him and she was gripping onto his shirt. He wanted to tell her no, that they she deserved a real bed and romance, but in this moment, all of his senses smelled her. The blood coming from her lip. The shampoo in her hair. The arousal between her legs. He couldn’t stop himself any longer.

Klaus’ hand went between her legs and ripped at the fabric there, then ripped her underwear as well. His fingers roughly jammed into her as she gripped onto his shirt and pulled him back down to kiss her. Their teeth knocked together, nipping at the other, and then her hand was in the front of his pants. When he was freed, she guided him to her entrance, and he moved his hand to the side. 

As he sank into her, Caroline let out a scream. He had dreamed of this for so long, and she was so silky and tight around him. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he grabbed her hands and held them above her head. She was pinned down on the hood of the car as he began fucking her. This wasn’t making love. No, this was pure animalistic fucking, caused by the adrenaline and lust that was coursing through them both. They could talk about this later. For right now, he needed her.

She kept trying to tighten her legs around him and he pulled out, then flipped her over. Caroline was face first on the hood and he lifted her skirt to pound back home. She was begging him for more, but his hands just gripped tighter on her hips. She began to grab at the car, as if trying to grip something, but he was not relenting. His hips kept going, and as he felt himself reaching the edge, he released her hips. One hand went up her back to grab her ponytail, while the other slid between her legs.

His fingers flicked over the little bud, and then he pinched down on it. Caroline screamed again and he felt her tighten around him. His thrusts became more erratic as his fingers alternated between flicking and pinching, and then they were both coming apart.

They laid there for a few minutes, neither speaking, when Klaus pulled himself out of her and helped Caroline down. She straightened herself out, even though her skirt was ripped slightly and the bottoms were unfixable, but then she looked up at him, her face a little shy.

“I shouldn’t have done that,” he muttered, and Caroline shook her head. 

“No, you shouldn’t have. I didn’t even get to grab your necklaces.”

Klaus’ eyes shot up to look at her, and he saw the smile on her face. “Well then, I guess we shall just have to do that again.”

“After a shower?” she asked, the hopefulness in her voice.

Klaus let out a real laugh as he fixed the front of his pants, then brushed a stray piece of hair from her face. “How about I show you how to properly fight another vampire first, and then a shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> All that's left at this point is for me to start uploading my grand masterpiece... also, to finish this random oneshot I've been tossing around for days, but that's a WIP. 
> 
> Catch me on tumblr at melanoradrood.tumblr.com


End file.
